The End of The World
by SaplingSword
Summary: All has been peaceful in Tekkitopia since the great treaty of the Mage and the Scientist. Until Sick Bay is attacked and Zoey is killed. A furious Rythian looks to find out who was behind the explosions at Sick Bay, and he will destroy anyone who stands in his way.
1. The Scientist's Client

**The End of the World**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Mojang or any copyrighted content associated with this fanfiction. Also, this is how I think the Yogscast Tekkit/Feed the Beast series should end. Also... I'm sorry to everyone that enjoyed the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword series. I hate to say that I will not be continuing it. I realized how long it would to take make a story for a game that length and on top of school and other activities I haven't had the time to work on it. But for now... here you go.**

I wake up to see Sick Bay and our base in ruins. Villager bodies everywhere. Sandstone houses wrecked. And Zoey, on the ground, laying still. I call to her. She doesn't respond. A huge lump in my throat, I rush over to her. Working as quickly as I possibly could, I pull out my life stone, which is glowing brightly in my hand and I put it Zoey's. The light stays. I laugh, overjoyed that she wasn't dead. But I realize the light is slowly fading.

_"_No. No, come on Zoey, stay with me." The light keeps fading, slowly but surely. I pull out healing potions and chocolate from my alchemist's bag. I force the magical candy down her throat, dissolving it slowly with the healing potions.

"Come on Zoey, come on…" I grit my teeth. The light keeps on fading. I realize at this point there's nothing I can do for her. The light is beyond retrieving. Upon thinking this, tears well up and I cry for the second time in my life. She's gone. After thirty minutes of weeping, the light from the stone finally goes out. I pick up the stone and slowly head to Blackrock, where I last told Teep to stay once I saw the explosions. I'm going to need the dinosaur when I murder Lalna.

* * *

I fly back into my castle, a smile on my face. That was _so much _fun! The look on his face... It cracks me up just thinking about it. Ah, explosions. But now it's time to get back to work. _Real_ work. I adjust the goggles on my forehead and start drawing a blueprint for a new client. I never caught his name, but he's wanted various items from me. A face mask that can change your appearance, a rapid-fire fire charge gun... the list goes on and on. I supposed he was some kind of Mollywood director. Needing all these props... I got paid well for it too. A knock on the castle window brings me out of my pointless thinking. I swivel around, only to find... nothing. I clutch my mining laser.

"Hello?"

_Swoosh-thunk_!I yelp and shoot a laser at the now obliterated arrow in front of me. Damn it...

_Swoosh-spfctk!_Agony is what I went through. The arrow hit my leg and pinned me to the floor. I scream at the ceiling.

"NO-"

A knife appears at my throat.

"Oh god, no, p-please. I was just having s-some f-ff-fun! Come on, let me g-go please-"

The knife digs in deeper.

"I'm sorry! I-I really am! Please, S-Sips-"

"What?"

Hey... That's not Sips' voice.

"R-Rythian?"

"Shut up! I would have already cut your throat by now, if you hadn't... Why were you expecting Sips? After blowing up Sick Bay?" the mage asks.

"S-Sick Bay?"

"MY VILLAGE!" He shouts at me angrily. "The one I was living in with Teep and-" He stiffens.

I can tell what happened as soon as he stops talking.

**This is just sort of a preview of the story, which is why it's so short. I want you guys to tell me if you would like this story or not. Flood me with reviews, please! SS-out!**


	2. Confusion

**Chapter 2**

"Z-Zoeya is d-dead?-"

"SHUT UP!" The mage pierces me with his eyes, which somehow I feel are more dangerous than his katar. I honestly have no idea what happened to "Sick Bay", but the curiosity that lives in the back of my head slowly emerges from the different scattered emotions.

"Answer my question! Why were you expecting Sips?"

"H-he didn't send you?...I was expecting Sips b-because… well, because I b-blew up his c-compound." Shock and confusion breaks through the mask of anger on Rythian's face, but is quickly replaced back by anger.

"You _idiot._ Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"I was being paid to do it. Some guy, he's been asking for multiple LividCoffee™ products from me, and just today, offered me 9 nether stars to keep SipsCo. "busy". Also I'm a mad scientist. I like explosions. He also said something about going to a desert or somethi-"

_KLANG._

I look down to see Rythian's Katar. He dropped it. Wha-? I look up at Rythian. His hands are shaking. His face is an angry brew of emotions. He looks furious, grief-stricken, vengeful, insane,... He's actually starting to look black from anger. Come to think of it... Really black. Too black. What the- His legs and arms expand into thin, long sticks with fingers at the end. His torso grows upwards. And his eyes- oh god, his eyes- glowing pure purple, with no pupil. The last thing I see before passing out is a- are you kidding me. A green dinosaur. With a bow? What the fuuuuuuuuuuuu-

* * *

"NILESSSYYY!"

Oh god. Hannah. What did I do now? I slowly climb out of my dirt house.

"NILESSSYYY!" Oh good, she doesn't sound angry. In fact she sounds sort of- panicked. Oh no. As soon as I walk out of my pool shop, I see thousands of fires that illuminate the night. All on Owl Island.

"NILESY!" Hannah lands in front of me. "Nilesy, what happened while I was gone? What did you do? How do we-"

"Hannah! Calm down. I was down in my underground house the whole time! I have no idea what happened, but we need to put this fire out."

"You don't say?" As Hannah is mocking me, I see a strange figure in the sky behind her. I swallow.

"Hannah- who's that?" She turns around.

"Umm... I don't actually know. Can you zoom in on his name?"

I adjust my glasses(or press control, for you Optifine lovers)and zoom in on the mysterious visitor. What the- Rythian? With a flint and steel in his hand! I swallow again.

"Hannah... That's Rythian."

It's her turn to swallow. "R-Rythian?" The terror on her face soon turns into understanding, then anger. "Wait... DID HE-?"

"Yeah... But Hannah, you can't attack him."

"Why not? He attacked my owls!"

"But... he's my friend! He knows I live here. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this. Let's just talk to him."

"Fine..." But when we turn around... Nothing. He disappeared while we were arguing. I sigh. Hannah sighs, but for a different reason.

"The next time I see Rythian..." She doesn't finish her sentence. We both know Rythian is possibly the strongest person in Tekkitopia. Besides Lalna. We both begin filling buckets with water and rush to save Owl Island.

* * *

Lava everywhere. It seriously looked like someone had a full inventory of lava buckets and dumped it on Honeydew Inc. Who is sick enough to put lava in Clucky's pen? Who is insane enough to place all the TNT in our chests all around the lava? Who is angry enough to push... _Simon _into the steaming, exploding mess?

I scour my memory once more because I want revenge on the person who ruined my life. Back to where the man pushed Simon into... I shudder. I take a quick glance at the dwarf. He didn't die, which I thank Notch for, but I'm sure he will once he sees the factory. In my memory, I look at the man's face. It looks distorted, and somehow it doesn't even look like a man's face. Huh. I count off all the women I know in Tekkitopia. MintyMinute-Too bulky. Zoey-Too redheadish. Hannah- Too... Wait. I look at the woman's face. The distortion clears immediately once I put Hannah's face to the test. I almost have a heart attack. It can't be...But the resemblance is uncanny.

The blond hair. The gray jacket. The... the OWL hat! The woman who almost murdered Simon... Hannah!? I refuse to accept that. My girlfriend was too... _calm_ to go on a massive lava-placing, Clucky-killing, TNT-exploding spree. A sudden cough interrupts my thoughts. I turn around like the wind.

"Lewis..." Simon gasps. "The factory...Hannah did this?"

**CLIFF HANGER! Thank you so much for enjoying the idea(shout out to RedWyrmLord and randomSWEDISHperson). Please give me reviews, I really appreciate constructive criticism. And now... I present a challenge! Can you find out who the mysterious attacker really is? One free internet cookie to the first one who guesses it! Now, I've got to get going... But I'll see you next time! Byeeee!**


	3. Locked Away

**Chapter 3**

Idiots.

His grin was almost too big to fit his face. He watched as adventurers, corporate leaders, and bartenders clashed in battle. They all blamed each other for destruction of their homes. How foolish of them to fight. Fight against each other when He was the real problem. But He didn't complain. After all, He did feed off their anger and malice. It made Him feel good when he heard the soothing music of death and destruction. He surveyed the situation more carefully. He saw Lalna, struggling to defend against Sips and Sjin, the dirt traders. He almost choked on his own Enderblood when he heard that. _Dirt? _Yog's Knot was full of simpletons. He resisted the urge to destroy them all at once. He could do it. But He wanted the pain and misery and anger and frustration to last as long as it possibly could. He smiled again. Lalna was trying to convince Sips and Sjin there was a bigger threat, a threat that could wipe Yog's Knot off the map. He wasn't wrong, but...there was a nagging feeling in the back of His head. A feeling that… that He could be discovered and… overpowered.

He bristled, causing his invisibility cloak to shimmer. No. Impossible. It was the mage. He influenced His thoughts. Was this what the human felt when He tried to break through the mental barrier that separated Him from the outside world? He shook it off. There was work to be done.

* * *

A laser flies by my head. I turn around, smack the smoking gun out of Sips' hand and once again say:

"Listen, just put the weapons down. I don't want to fight. And I also don't have much time."

"Shut up. Sjin, let's ice this mothertrucker."

Sjin looks uneasily at me and Sips. "Come on, Sips, maybe we should listen to what he has to say."

"What? Oh, I understand. You weren't at the compound when the explosions started-You were working on your precious potatoes and carrots and mahogany trees and-"

"Sips! You already showed me the compound-or what's left of them. But what if Lalna has to say is really important?"

"I'll take my chances."

"It is important. It's... it's Rythian."

The doubt erases from Sips' face. "Rythian? But I thought you made a treaty-?"

"Well, it's not exactly _him_...It's-Rythian's an Enderborn."

The two stared at me blankly. I take in a deep breath.

"Enderborns are half human, half enderman creatures. They are tormented with having to ignore the Enderman side of their mind and sometimes have the ability to teleport. They originate from as far back as 1200 BC, and dabble in magic to try and keep the Enderman side at bay by occasionally rinsing themselves of flux, or bad magic. Usually the human side is in control, but sometimes... Sometimes experiencing a large amount of pain, grief, and anger can smash the barrier between enderman and human, switching their roles, so that the human is locked away and the enderman has full control."

They kept staring at me.

"I read the Tekkitipedia article." I explained.

Sips seemed to snap out of it first.

"So what you're saying is that we're in danger of an enderman taking over Rythian and using his powers to kill all of us?"

"Well, it's not that we're in danger of that happening...Because it's already happened."

Sjin's expression turned grimmer than it was before.

"So, what do we do? Rythian could kill us all."

"We could attempt to bring Rythian back by showing him happiness of life. His own desire to get back into the world might be enough to break the barrier. The problem is..." I trailed off and looked at a trashed newspaper on the ground. The headline read-

**Attacks All Over Yog's Knot-Girl recognized as Zoeya Proasheck found dead in ruins of Sick Bay**

Sips read the headline. He froze. I see him read the headline again, and realize that the only person who might have helped bring Rythian back was dead. He looked at Sjin.

"We're screwed."

* * *

I fall back for the fifth time, my fists even sorer than before. I curse under my breath, and begin to think.

_ Idiot. This would have never happened if you had just-_ I once again come to a hole in the argument against myself. This would have never happened if what? No matter how hard I thought, I couldn't think of a way I could've saved Zoey. I look up at the screen. What was this asshole doing? He was just sitting back, watching all the residents of Yog's Knot fight each other. I sigh.

If only I could break out of here. If only I could bring Zoey back. If only I could destroy the enderman in me. I think back to the last nights before I went insane. I should have recognized the signs! Short term memory loss...Red eyes...The increasing intensity and realism of my nightmares... It was the Thaum! Why did I ever try and dabble in that kind of magic? I never had this issue back at Blackrock, with my condensers, my power flowers, my red matter... They were strong enough to wash the flux out of me. But the new magic... Crystals may be pretty, but they're next to useless if you want a magical purification.

I know I could easily blame Duncan for the death of Zoey. I could claim it was his client who destroyed my town. But that would make little sense, as the client... the client _was _me...

**Sorry this is so late, guys. I've had a huge case of writers block, and haven't been in the mood to sit down and brainstorm. But anyway, I just wanted to apologize and also ask-should I write down a huge block of text and distribute them into chapters and post all at once? Or should I post my chapters one by one? Just wanted to hear your thoughts. Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye!**


	4. Battle

"Thank you very much, iiSxxphl. Your cooperation is much appreciated."

He chuckles as He leaves the enderman's cave-home. He never thought it would be so easy to collect the Eyes. All 12 in a single day. Finally, He was going to visit the Empress. Finally, He would be acknowledged as the hero of the End. Finally, He would-

_**BAM.**_

The demon's thoughts were interrupted. As well as his heartbeat.

_Oowww..._

* * *

I'm strapped to a machine. Or at least my body is. What the hell is Duncan doing?

"Scientist Lalna here. This is Experiment One on subject 14, or Rythian. We are going to attempt to do a magical purification."

Damn. I am helpless as I watch Lalna clumsily poke my wrists with two needles hooked up to a strange machine.

Wait... "We"?

"Sips, please check to see that all pressure gauges are fully functional."

"Eh... The needle things are pointing at 100."

"Ahem... Good."

Motherfu-

"We will now proceed with the-"

**"FOOLS! YOU HUMANS THINK YOU CAN CONTAIN ME? TRY TO CONTAIN THIS!"**

That bastard has been silent for hours. Several seconds pass. I am confused as to what the Enderman is trying to do.

"I'm confused. What are you trying to do?"

Hannah? Boy, haven't heard her in a long time.

Lalna jots down something on a piece of paper. "Phase 1 has been completed successfully. Subject is no longer able to transform into his final form."

Applause rings out. From what I can see and hear from the enderman's point of view, it looks as if there are multiple people sitting across from me. Maybe everyone in Yog's Knot.

Wait a second... Did Duncan do that? Is he actually trying to help me this time? I have mixed feelings about this.

"Initiate Phase 2. Subject will be injected with 20 milliliters of liquid aeternalis."

Duncan stops writing on his clipboard and looks directly at me. "Sorry, Rythian. This is going to hurt just a little bit."

In other words, it's going to be unbearably painful.

The enderman does not react to this well. He flails around in his bindings to no avail.

And he suddenly stops. As if he has remembered something.

_**"fratres, quoniam**__** terribi**__**le**__** periculum-"**_

Oh no. No no no no no-

**_"-auxilium miseris fratres caveant placet mihi verbum_ negatus-"**

Purple runes materialize on the walls around us, forming doorways.

**"-facile est mori dont volo sed si acciperentur."** **  
**

He stops, and smiles. "Forgot about that one."

Flux begins to seep out of the doorwasy, forming into humanoid shapes. There are 24 doorways. That means he's summoned...

...72 endermen.

* * *

It was going so perfectly.

But then all the son of a gun had to do was speak some flipping french and here we are.

There are too many to count. I look behind me. Everyone stands up and pulls out their weapons. I pull out my mining laser.

The Yogscast stand in a circle, facing outward toward the endermen. We stare at each other for a while. Then Xephos makes his first move.

Lewis lunges out towards the nearest enderman with a sapphire sword, but the enderman is too fast. He teleports behind the spaceman and slams him against the wall.

Simon, in a fit of rage throws his pickaxe at the enderman. Years of mining experience gives the dwarf the upper hand, and the pickaxe stabs and pins the demon to the ground.

A couple more tense moments pass, and then all hell breaks loose. Everyone charges outward, while the endermen charge inward.

I fire off tens of mining lasers in quick succession. As I do so, I see from the corner of my eye the other villagers of Yog's Knot.

Hannah throws down a pendant of some kind and immediately bursts out a cloud of vicious owls.

Sjin is using his farm experience to his advantage. Axes and hoes become deadly weapons in his hands, and I see him take out several endermen.

Sips is hit by one of the bastards, but deftly slams the butt of his mining laser into the enderman's stomach.

It's winter, and Martyn is InTheLittleFrost. He freezes the floor under the many creatures running toward him, and they all slip and fall.

Toby, Nilesy, Panda, and Strippin are being extremely resourceful and using everything in their inventory to cause as much harm to the demons as possible.

Minty and Ravs are literally throwing flaming bottles of alcohol around, causing severe damage to the enemy.

And finally, Ridgedog is fighting like an absolute animal. He's using everything in Not Enough Items-I mean, the Void to defeat these endermen.

I focus back on where I'm shooting, and I realize I've dug a huge hole into the wall of my laboratory. There are no endermen left. I look around and see an incredible amount of enderman bodies. We've won.

I look towards the operating table where Rythian was at.

"Bollocks."

Rythian is gone.

**And... cliff hanger. I cannot emphasize how sorry I am for delaying this chapter for so long and keeping it so short. I have been extremely busy with school and have also had a huge case of writer's block. I can't promise that I'll be posting more often, but I'll try. SaplingSword-out.**


End file.
